digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lanate
}} Ancients Do you know whether they are only available during battle? If so, is the attack only for the digifuse, or for the digimelody as well? If they are only available in battle, and the attack is for both digifuse and digimelody, the first sentence should probably be revised to "X is a Mega-level, Y-type Battle(or whatever term) Digimon that attacks with "Z"." Right? 23:41, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Seriously how are these quotes not memorable? I watch this show years ago and still remember these quotes! For that matter who are you to judge what quotes are and are not memorable? What is your qualification? Do you have some sort of degree in this subject? Wizardmon (Adventure) Could you clarify what the refcomments mean for this page (and Wizardmon) using the system depicted on Beelzemon Blast Mode and MegaGargomon? 22:51, January 20, 2014 (UTC) :There's one iffy thing; I think I kind of messed around with something. There's an EN-only attack called Thunder Ball that Wizardmon seems to use for a ball of something that, in its two uses, acted as a generic blast and as a memory erasure attack. I think I classed that attack as JP Magical Game but it might possibly be listed as its own EN-only attack. JP.Thunder Cloud is translated as EN.Magical Game. Lanate (talk) 04:06, January 21, 2014 (UTC) ::Coolio. Just to check, the en-names up now are for Adventure, not Frontier, right? 14:11, January 21, 2014 (UTC) :::For the Wizardmon (Adventure) page, yes. Lanate (talk) 02:14, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Frontier credits Do we really needs the links? Also, could you check if the romanizations you are using for the actors are the same ones as those listed in their official profiles? After stuff like Youto Kazama and Jyurohta Kosugi I'm not sure if we can trust Wikipedia's romanizations or even the wāpuro method at all. 20:29, February 9, 2014 (UTC) :I was using links back when they were spread out on different pages, though I guess with centralized cast listing it's much less of a problem. I had them for easier finding through "What links here". Lanate (talk) 20:30, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Army parsers Do we really need the (Fusion) parsers for every battalion? I think only the Green Zone one needs since the anime and manga battalions are different (different leaders for example). Same thing with the Zone residents. I don't think we'll ever get another series with the XW Digital World or locations named similarly to its Zones. 15:52, February 24, 2014 (UTC) :I was doing it out of habit until the Xros Wars manga sections are more fleshed out and we can decide what can merge; besides, the Bagra Army, at the very least, has two different Island Zone sections. Would we consider same Battalion leader to mean we merge the two continuities in one section then? I can agree with merging Residents as well for populations who are largely the same. :As you can see, I usually err on the side of over-parsing as opposed to under-parsing. It's a bit of a bad habit I guess. Lanate (talk) 16:07, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Sorry Bout that I was impatient for an answer, so i did one and waited to see what would happenen, and apparently you admins dont want it, sorry. --Invader Rob II (talk) 04:01, March 4, 2014 (UTC) :Ask the others how they want to do this; the image itself wasn't so much the problem as we have a strict naming convention for those images. Upload that image, as a jpg, in place of File:List of Digimon Fusion episodes 01.jpg, and it'd probably be accepted. Lanate (talk) 04:03, March 4, 2014 (UTC) :Understood. --Invader Rob II (talk) 04:06, March 4, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, alittle problem about that, it won't let me save it as a jpg picture. Is jpeg the same thing? --Invader Rob II (talk) 04:15, March 4, 2014 (UTC) :Okay, I did that, I'll wait a little while longer for the you guys to decide before I do more.--Invader Rob II (talk) 04:24, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Dream army Since the dream is mirrored by the DarknessBagramon battle in the anime (instead of the Corridor Zone battle as in the manga), my interpretation had been that the Digimon matching the knights were meant to be those Digimon. I've seen in a few places that you've removed these and treated them as separate characters -- given the inaccuracies of the dream, and the assumption inherent in this interpretation, I've got no problem with that, but I just wanted to get your view on how the dream armies should be treated. 21:34, March 31, 2014 (UTC) :I kind of took them to be references to past series, but I might revise my opinion when I officially catch up to the end of the Death Generals season. Haha, I don't give episodes a wicked amount of scrutiny unless I'm working on its episode page, so I think I missed that parallel completely. For the moment I'm taking the dream armies to be their own thing/characters rather than premonitions of real characters at the moment, but I've been inconsistent with Shoutmon/Ballistamon/Dorulumon/Shoutmon X4 on that front too. Can you give me some time to mull over it? :Also, on Talk:Showdown in the Sand Zone, I don't quite agree with MachineDramon + SkullScorpionmon's Data > HiMachineDramon; I'm still just thinking a straight MachineDramon > HiMachineDramon. Lanate (talk) 02:23, April 1, 2014 (UTC) ::Sure, sure, and like I said, the parallels are inexact (in the anime -- in the manga, it's straight 1:1). ::I'm okay with leaving out SkullScorpiomon's data, as the inclusion of the Fusion Fighters indicates it's a straight "victory data absorption" scenario a la Tamers, instead of being modified by a specific Digimon's data (no scorpion tail, etc.). 13:43, April 1, 2014 (UTC) AWL Can you please run the following corrections? *http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WhatLinksHere/AncientVolcamon to "AncientVolcanomon" *http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WhatLinksHere/AncientVolcamon_%28Fusion%29 to "AncientVolcanomon (Fusion)" *http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WhatLinksHere/SkullScorpiomon to "SkullScorpionmon" *http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WhatLinksHere/SkullScorpiomon_%28Fusion%29 to "SkullScorpionmon (Fusion)" *http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WhatLinksHere/Persiamon_%28Fusion%29 to "Beastmon (Fusion)" *http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WhatLinksHere/Persiamon to "Beastmon" (where appropriate) *http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WhatLinksHere/SlashAngemon to "SlushAngemon" *http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WhatLinksHere/GuardiAngemon to "SlushAngemon" *http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WhatLinksHere/Gaiomon to "Samudramon" *http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WhatLinksHere/Gaioumon to "Samudramon" *http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WhatLinksHere?target=BalliBastemon to "BalliBeastmon" *http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WhatLinksHere?target=BalliBastemon_%28Fusion%29 to "BalliBeastmon (Fusion)" *http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WhatLinksHere?target=PaunShoutmon to "Pawnshoutmon" *http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WhatLinksHere?target=PawnShoutmon to "Pawnshoutmon" *http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WhatLinksHere?target=PawnShoutmon to "Pawnshoutmon" *http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WhatLinksHere/ShouCutemon to "CuteShoutmon" *http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WhatLinksHere/ShouCutemon_%28Fusion%29 to "CuteShoutmon (Fusion)" *http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WhatLinksHere/Shonitamon to "Shounitamon" *http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WhatLinksHere/Shonitamon_%28Fusion%29 to "Shounitamon (Fusion)" *http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WhatLinksHere/Shoutmon_%2B_Jet_Sparrow to "Shoutmon + Supersonic Sparrow" *http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WhatLinksHere/Shoutmon_%2B_Jet_Sparrow_%28Fusion%29 to "Shoutmon + Supersonic Sparrow (Fusion)" Some of these may involve page moves. For the ones us three didn't do, I've also asked the users responsible for the moves to pitch in with the cleanup. Also, do we know whether Shoutmon + Star Sword is dubbed Shoutmon + Sun Sword, or if that's just his attack? Also also, has Pickmonz appeared in the episode proper, or only in the (usable but fallible) credits? 02:25, April 3, 2014 (UTC) :Sun Sword is the attack. Mikey doesn't directly call it Shoutmon + Star Sword, but he definitely calls the Star Sword weapon the Star Sword in DFu08, which I consider close enough. :Pickmonz is explicitly spelled as such in the first episode's analyzer. Lanate (talk) 03:07, April 3, 2014 (UTC) ::Fuuuuuuck we have a lot to fix. Here's hoping a later episode invalidates it. 03:18, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Fan Series I'm doing a fan Digimon Adventure 03 series on Wordpress.After I've seen that many people post theirs here wih the name "Fan:SeriesName",I considered moving my series here,because no one reads it on Wordpress.But I've already did 8 episodes.Of Course,it would only be copy-paste here,but still.What shall I do? MasterCharmander 13 07:34, April 12, 2014 (UTC)